paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Broken Paw (redo)
Ow Restricted from Pups and the Broken Paw. ---- Reminder:This is a present day for the PAW Patrol It was a rainy day at the Lookout and the pups were playing Pup Pup Boogie. "Do the Pup Pup Boogie!' Zuma:I’m gonna beat you! Chase:Not if i beat you first! Skye,Marshall,and Mistletoe:Goooo Zuma! Rocky,Rubble,and John:Goooo Chase! Ryder & Tyler:Goooo Zuma! Goooo Chase! Scene change:Zuma's badge The two pups continue dancing as fast as their paws could take them. Chase was going fast but Zuma was going faster. Zuma & Chase:*singing* Another star! Who rules at "Pup Pup Boogie"? That would be me! Marshall:Wow,Zuma! Your paws sure are goin' insane for dancing! Skye:Yeah,a little too insane.... Sweetie:Are you sure you’re okay Zuma? Zuma:*panting* Relax dude,and dudettes,I'm fine! Skye,Marshall,& Sweetie:Okay.... Scene change:Chase's badge A few hours later……… Rocky:Wow! Chase & Zuma were pIaying all day,and they’re not even tired! Chase was half asleep, still moving, and Zuma didn't break a sweat. Marshall:*was carrying a basket with water bottles in it* Anypup want a cold water bottle? *holds up one not noticing the water bottle was opened and the water flowed out toward Zuma's Pup Pup Boogie mat* Zuma:*panting hard* You gonna surrender? Chase:*sleeply* Neve--*snores* He falls down and asleep on the mat. Zuma:Aha! No one can win against---Woah! He slips and falls off his Pup Pup Boogie mat, and crashes into the wall paw first. Zuma:Oh,Ouch! Sweetie:Zuma! Are you ok???? Zuma:Yeah I'm-- *tries to walk but slips* Oww! No,I'm not. Ryder:Let's take a look. *looks at it* Yup,just what I thought. Tundra:What's wrong with Zuma,Ryder? Zuma:Yeah,Wyder,what's wrong with me? Ryder:Zuma,I'm afraid you have......*dramatically* a broken paw! Zuma:*In shock* Wh-what???? Skye:Oh,no! Ryder:yup,and we can't get to Katie in the rain! Tundra:What do we do? Ryder:Does anypup have any nursing skills. All:No. Sweetie:Wait! I know the perfect pup for the job! All except Sweetie:You do???? Sweetie:yes,I do. Ryder:But how will you get to him/her? Sweetie:I've ran in rain for years. I'm sure I can make it. Ryder:Are you sure you'll be ok alone? Sweetie:oh please. Zuma’s more important than me. Zuma: Aww,Sweetie....*blushes* Sweetie:*blushes* it's what pup pals are for. She runs out of the Lookout to get her friend. Scene change:Sweetie's badge All the way to a Foggy Bottom she makes it. She stops at a big house Sweetie:*Knock knock knock knock knock* hello? Anypup here? An old female Border Collie comes out ????:Yes? Oh hello Sweetie! I haven't seen you for a long time! Come in,come in! Don't get your fur wet! Sweetie:Hi Nana! Is Julia here? Nana:Why,yes! She's upstairs helping Bryant with his injury. Everypup,look who's here! Everypup except Bryant & Julia:Sweetie!! Sweetie:Hi everypup! I'm in a hurry,so excuse me. She starts to walk upstairs then her grandmother stops her Nana:Well,where ya' going? What's the rush? Sweetie:I just need Julia. Like NOW. Nana:Oh,ok. Well how's the PAW Patrol? Sweetie:Not so good. Nana:Well,what's the matter? Sweetie:Zuma broke his paw and we need Julia to fix it. Nana:Aww,poor pup. We are so lucky to have Julia. Such a talented pup. Sweetie:I know. Well I better get to her. Nice to see you guys agian! She now makes her way upstairs to get Julia. Sweetie walks into Julia's room Sweetie:Hey Juls. Julia:Sweetie! It's sooooo nice to see you agian~! Sweetie:You too! Hi Bry! Bryant:Sweetie~~! I haven't seen you in a long time~~! *hugs* Sweetie:*hugs back* You too. Julia,I need you quick. Julia:Ok,why though? Sweetie:You guys know Zuma,right? Julia & Bryant:Yes. Sweetie:Well,he broke his paw. Julia & Bryant:Oh no! Julia:Poor Zuma! I can help him~! Sweetie:That's why I need you. Julia:Ok~! Let's go~! Scene change:a badge with a ? on it They make their way to the Lookout Skye:Who's that outside~? Ryder:That must be Sweetie,with her special friend. Sweetie:We're back~! Pups,this is my cousin,Julia. Julia:Hi~! Sweetie:Julia is a skilled doctor and can fix Zuma. Right~? Julia:I'll give it my best. Hi Zuma. I'm gonna make sure your ok. Ok~? Zuma:ok. Julia:ok.let me see your paw......yep. Definitely broken. Ryder:(quietly) told ya. Zuma:Can you fix it~? Julia:sure~! Here. (Puts a cast on his paw) now,try to stand. Zuma:ok. (He gets up) hey.....it dosen't hurt that bad anymore......I'm better~!! Julia:(smiles) see? Problem solved. Zuma:Awesome!!! Thank you!!! Julia:your welcome Zuma. Now I better be getting home..... Ryder:wait Julia. I have an idea...... Scene change:Ryder's badge Ryder:Julia,as a PAW Patrol pup,do you promise to do your best when ever you are needed,and lend a paw whenever someone,or somepup (glares at Rubble) is needed? Julia:Yes,yes,yes~! (Barks rapidly) Ryder:then I pronounce you an official member of the PAW Patrol! Everyone except Ryder:Yay! Everyone laughs as the episode fades away Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Articles by SkyeMarshallZumaForever1 Category:Stories